mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Chameleon/Moveset
Mortal Kombat Trilogy (PSX only) To play as Chameleon, pick any male ninja and hold Back + High Punch + High Kick + Block + Run. Once the battle commences, he'll explode into Chameleon. Special Moves Since Chameleon is a consistent palette swap among all male ninjas, he possesses all of their repertoires. Click on a male ninja below to get his moves. *Ermac *Noob *Rain *Reptile *Scorpion *Smoke *Sub-Zero Finishers See the above! Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Crane * Crane Neck: '1. * '''Stomach Smack: '''Back + 1. * '''Low Palm Strike: '''Down + 1. * '''Flapping Attack: '''2. * '''Strong Knee: '''Back + 2. * '''Uppercut Kick: '''Down + 2. * '''Face Kick: '''3. * '''Spinning Knee Kick: '''Down + 3. * '''Long Leg: '''4. * '''Leg Attack: '''Down + 4. * '''Flying Beak: '''1, 1. * '''Stalking for Food: '''Back + 1, Back + 3. * '''Dirty Bird: '''3, 3. * '''Frog Legs: '''4, 4. * '''3-Hit Wings: '''1, 1, 1. * '''Poke Surprise: '''1, 1, 4. * '''Death Bed: '''3, 3, 2. * '''Ugly Swan: '''3, 3, 3. * '''Fisherman: '''3, 3, 4. * '''Sidewinder: '''3, 3, Back + 4. * '''Diving Crane: '''1, 1, 1, Up + 4. * '''Crunchy Kick: '''3, 3, 3, Back + 3. * '''Poke Second Surprise: '''1, 1, 4, 4. * '''Claw Legs: '''3, 3, 4, 4. * '''Cyclone: '''1 (in air). * '''Blue Sky: '''2 (in air). * '''Hovering Strike: '''3 (in air). * '''Dead Meat: '''4 (in air). * '''Jab Me: '''1, 1 (in air). * '''Air Waves: '''3, 3 (in air). * '''Take It: '''1, 1, 1 (in air). * '''Red Sky: '''1, 1, 2 (in air). * '''Wavelength: '''1, 1, 3 (in air). * '''Fallen Hero: '''1, 1, 4 (in air). * '''Hidden Colors: '''1, 1, Style Change. * '''Killer Kombo: '''3, 3, 3, 1, 1, Style Change. * '''Hunting Prey: '''3, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1, Up + 4. * '''Color Changer: '''3, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1. * '''Pop Kick: '''Back + 3. * '''Leaping Crane: '''Up + 4. Ninja Sword * '''Stomach Slash: '''1. * '''Horizontal Stab: '''Down + 1. * '''Turning Blade: '''2. * '''Belly Splitter: '''Down + 2. * '''Upward Swing: '''3. * '''Mid-Section Stab: '''Forward + 3. * '''Mid Thigh Slash: '''Down + 3. * '''Shoulder Cut: '''4. * '''Knee Slash: '''Down + 4. * '''Flame of Death: '''1, 2. * '''Hidden Agenda: '''1, 3. * '''Sneaky Lizard: '''4, 1. * '''Up and Down: '''4, 3. * '''Hot Bladez: '''4, 4. * '''Change of Wind: '''4, 1, 1. * '''Downfall: '''1 (in air). * '''Lucky Change: '''2 (in air). * '''Marked Humanoid: '''3 (in air). * '''Spinning Feet Grab: '''4 (in air). * '''Stinky Air: '''1, 1 (in air). * '''Hyper Gust: '''3, 3 (in air). * '''Fresh Air: '''1, 1, 1 (in air). * '''Air Slinky: '''1, 1, 2 (in air). * '''Airway: '''1, 1, 3 (in air). * '''Gut Kick: '''3, 3, 1 (in air). * '''Shove It: '''1, 1, 4 (in air). * '''Barrel Roll: '''3, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Downward Spiral: '''3, 3, 4 (in air). * '''It's All Over: '''3, 3, 1, 1 (in air). * '''Air Barrel: '''1, 1, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Back in Action: '''3, 3, 1, 2 (in air). * '''Boot Slam: '''1, 1, 3, 4 (in air). * '''Zero G: '''3, 3, 1, 4 (in air). Special Moves * '''Slithery Grab: '''Throw. *'Green Wave: Down, Back, 1 *'Lizard Lighting:' Down, Up, 2 *'Speedy Serpent:' Back, Forward, 3 *'Vanishing Kick:' Down, Back, 3 *'Freezing Charge:' Back, Forward, 4 Category:Walkthroughs Category:Movesets Category:Character Subpages Category:Guides